


mama! papa set the stove on fire!

by kenssihwa



Series: haikyuu!! parent chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Mpreg, OC characters, Other, bokuaka's kids make a cameo :D, i was inspired by pinterest yet again, kenma is the shortest of them all still, kuroo and kenma have their post time skip jobs, minor daisuga, oc kazuma kuroo, oc tetsuo kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: here's a story on kenma's life with his two beloved sons and an idiot for a husband that he truly is inlove with.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu!! parent chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	mama! papa set the stove on fire!

"m-mama.." the little baby's lips quivered as tears began to rim his eyes. he weakly got up, supporting himself by his weak hands. "oh no, come here." kenma picks up the child, taking a good look at his son's petite face.

"did you get hurt?" kenma asks, craddling the child by letting him rest on his chest, the baby's head on his shoulder. he could hear tiny sniffles from the baby. a small chuckle left his lips. "oh kazuma, my angel." kenma says in an soft manner, rubbing the baby's back.

kazuma kuroo looked just like his mom, kenma; from having the short length hair and the round cat-like eyes. he was pale and incredibly small despite being born on time. despite that, kazuma was also the older one between the siblings.

tetsuo kuroo was younger than kazuma by a year, though he was quite big for his age, being a year old while kazuma was two years old. tetsuo looked alot like his father, having shared a similar name to him in result. his hair was jet black just like his parents' and had the same bed head looking hairstyle from his father.

"we're home!" the sound of a deep voice exclaiming the words 'we're home!' made the baby in kenma's arms giggle in excitement. he tried his best wriggle himself out of his mother's hold, calling out for his father.

"papaaaaa!" cried little kazuma. "oh dear," kenma laughed, walking over to the living room. kuroo had a hand on the wall, taking off his shoes. on his torso, there was baby tetsuo in the baby carrier (strapped around kuroo's body), limbs extended outwards.

kenma walks up to his husband, pecking him on the lips. "welcome back, kuro. did anything interesting happen at the company?" asks the latter, sitting down on the couch. the taller latter plops down on the couch, the baby in the carrier releasing a small 'oof' sound at the slight movement.

"nothing much really, except everyone was going crazy over tetsuo. i doubt kazuma could handle it though," the dark haired latter clips off the baby carrier after letting his son out of the holder.

"yeah. he's just like me, hates crowds and attention." kenma says, glancing at the boy who played with the plushie on the couch.

"mama!" tetsuo crawled over to his mom, grabbing a bunch of kenma's sweater. "oh? one second, sweetheart. kuro, can you hold kazuma for a sec?" his husband nods, taking the long haired baby in his arms and lifting him up high in the air.

kazuma had always been a tad closer to kuroo, since his father was the one who took care of him while kenma was recovering from his first pregnancy. around the time tetsuo was born, kuroo had been busy with work at the company so kenma had to watch over tetsuo most of the time.

since his body had gotten used to giving birth the first time, it wasn't so difficult to give birth to tetsuo, except for the immense pain he was in during labor.

"did you miss papa, little one?" chuckles the taller latter, pecking the baby's cheek. a small squeal left kazuma's lips at the ticklish feeling. "don't drop him! you always make me nervous when you pick up the babies!" kenma scolds, walking to the kitchen with tetsuo in his arms.

"oh relax, i won't. right kiddo?" he tickles kazuma's tummy, earning a giggle from the baby. "that means yes." kuroo winks at his husband. kenma rolls his eyes, grabbing the baby bottles in the cupboard.

kuroo sneaks behind kenma, sneaking in a kiss on the cheek. the shorter clicks his tongue in fake annoyance, hiding the smile that was forming on his lips. "did you do anything today?" kuroo asks, gently bouncing as he watched kenma make the babies' formula.

"i recorded a few videos, edited a bit and then just lounged around with kazu. oh, also sugawara-san passed by earlier this morning. he brought daito with him. the kid grew up. i think he's around 2 years old? kazu's almost the same age as him." 

the taller nods, taking the other bottle and shaking it around. "atleast you got some rest. i had to deal with four teams today. two of them were arguing over something i couldn't really understand." shrugged the dark haired latter.

"as per usual," kenma teases. "by the way, aren't you getting bothered with the long hair? i remember you would complain about having really long hair and then chopping it all off," kuroo asks, running his fingers through kenma's hair.

it was a little past his shoulders, short bleached tips from high school showing around the ends of his hair. though he's gotten a few trims here and there, kenma had always kept it long due to anxiety, also because it doesn't really require much assistance.

"eh. i've gotten used to it. plus i don't think i would enjoy having really short hair." kuroo tilts his head to the side. "i've lived my whole life with my fringes covering my peripherals. plus it feels uncomfortable to tie my hair up sometimes." kenma pouts.

"ah yeah, i've noticed inbetween your streams that you suddenly just pull your hair out of your ponytail and you make the same face when you touch the garbage residue." the taller latter chuckles, pointing the nuzzle of the bottle towards kazuma's tiny mouth.

"it really feels weird...wait you watch my streams?" kenma asks in disbelief. "of course i do! we've been together for so long and i promised you that i would watch every single one, right?" kuroo lifted a brow. kenma only smiled, not knowing what to say.

"god. we've been married for 5 years, yet i never thought that you would watch my videos. thank you, kuro." the former setter smiles in appreciation, standing on his tippy-toes to give kuroo a quick kiss.

"anytime, plus i like watching you play and commentate. it's funny," kuroo snorts.

kenma rolls his eyes playfully. "whatever, you moron." he chuckles.

—

"mama! papa! look at tetsuo! he looks like a clown!" the 8 year old kazuma chuckled at his brother who was pampered in kenma's makeup (he doesn't wear it often. only on special occasions). the shorter boy frowned at his brother's teasing.

he sat on the floor, looking down as tears began to spill from his eyes.

kuroo walked out of his office, dressed in his suit. he had just come home from work a few minutes ago and made a b-line for his office to finish some work.

when he was done, he decided to check up what the kids were doing after being called by kazuma. "papa! tetsuo is so ugly!" kazuma pointed at tetsuo mockingly. 

kuroo frowned at the sight of his younger son on the brink of crying. plus they would get an earful from kenma.

"what happened?" kuroo asks, crouching down to their level. "we found mama's makeup and i made tetsuo into a pretty doll! he looks ugly though!" as kazuma was about to laugh more, tetsuo broke out in a loud cry.

the younger loudly cried as kazuma stopped laughing, shocked at the sudden crying from his brother. kenma ran straight into the house from the backyard, picking up tetsuo. he calmed down the child, hushing him. 

"hey hey. what's wrong kiddo?" asked kenma, wiping tetsuo's tears as he eased down, sniffling a bit. "k-kazuma is l-laughing at me! h-he called m-me ugly!" the boy cried.

the parents looked at the eldest between the two with a look of slight disappointment. kenma sighs, tucking the sides of his fringe behind his ear. "okay. let's get you cleaned up. kuro?" he gestures at his husband and the taller nods, knowing what to do.

the father and son step out of the house. kuroo helps kazuma to sit down on the swing they had outside on their lawn.

"kazu," he began. he saw his son flinch, fidgeting with his small hands. it was rare for the siblings to be scolded by their parents, and they usually were well behaved so this was quite the situation for both kuroo and kenma.

"why did you mess around with tetsuo's face with your mom's stuff?" kuroo asked in a gentle voice, sitting on the swing next to kazuma's.

since the swing was technically for kids, the dad looked like an actual giant and could barely sit down without his butt feeling constricted.

"i-i saw the people on tv make each other look pretty so i wanted to do the same with tetsuo, but he just looked ugly...i didn't mean to make him cry.." kazuma held in tears of his own, wiping them away.

"oh my angel," kuroo moves to crouch infront of kazuma, looking up at him with soft eyes. "i know you didn't mean to, but next time we should filter our words. you remember what mama and papa told you, right?" kazuma nods, 

the two spoke at the same time. "don't be harsh with your words." kuroo nods in approval. "good boy. now, what did we learn today?" he asks. "be nicer to my brother!" kazuma smiled sheepishly.

"not just your brother— be nice to everyone and they'll be nice back to you!" kuroo chuckled. "understood?" kazuma nods, making a determined face. 

kuroo dusts himself off, helping kazuma off the swing. "let's go say sorry to your mama and brother." the two walk back inside the house to find kenma and tetsuo lounging in the kitchen.

tetsuo hops off of the counter and runs towards kazuma, giving him a small cupcake. "sorry." apologized the little boy. kazuma only pulled tetsuo in a hug. "i'm sorry too little bro!" he chimed.

"we can share the cake!" cheered tetsuo. the parents watched from afar, proud that they raised their children well.

"are you sure you wanna share that little cake, i have more?" kenma lifts up the tray filled with freshly baked cupcakes, catching the attention of his husband and two sons.

before the sibling could grab any, kuroo took the whole tray, releasing a mischievous laugh. 

"all mine!" he cheered. kenma watched in awe at the sight of his two sons chasing his husband who looked like a dumbass in a suit.

"mama!! dad took all the cupcakes!" the two siblings cried.

—

"oh my god— good morning, tetsuo." kazuma greeted, walking out of his room. "morning," his voice boomed in the hallway as he spoke, scratching his eye.

"jesus christ man. are you the grim reaper? your voice sounds like the deepest pit of hell," kazuma furrowed his brows, tucking his hair behind his ear. "well, blame that on puberty. plus, i grew taller now." tetsuo flaunted his height, teasing kazuma.

following their parents, tetsuo who looked like his father had inherited his height, while kazu who looked like his mom had inherited his height, though their personalities are quite similar.

"whatever. you still aren't getting hanatarou's number!" kazuma chuckled, running down the stairs before his brother could kill him at the mention of his long time crush.

"morning mama," kazuma waved at his mom who was taking off his headphones. "morning? it's 11 am. almost noon time." kenma raised a brow. "really? god. i had to stay up late for that paperwork last night." the short haired latter groaned. 

he ran a hand through his newly bleached hair, with the help of kenma.

"hey mama," tetsuo walked off the stairs, heading straight to the kitchen for some coffee. "did dad leave already?" kenma shook his head. "he's got a week day off, thankfully. he's just hanging out at your uncle daichi's place." 

the siblings nod. "oh also there's breakfast on the table and some fruits in the fridge. i have to head out for a meeting. i'll be back before 2." kenma quickly packs up his things.

"wait is it for the game you're developing?" tetsuo asks, perking his head away from the fridge. "yeah, wanna come with me?" the mom offers, slinging his laptop back over his shoulder.

"give me 10 minutes!" tetsuo says, dashing up the stairs to his room. "how about you kazu? wanna come with?" kenma asks, walking towards the kitchen counter where his son stood.

"i'm good. i'll probably head out with benji and daito later then watch a movie," shrugs the latter, putting some fruits in a small container. "that's fine with me as long as you come home before dinner and don't do anything stupid." kenma chuckles.

"i won't mom. i'll get you guys something while i'm out as well." kazuma replies, earning a small thank you from his mom. he quickly puts away the fruits and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a small bag along with a small cupcake from yesterday's baking, courtesy of tetsurou kuroo himself.

tetsuo dashes down the stairs, no sign of a shirt and clearly had just come straight of out the shower. "relax. you're like a bull in a candy shop." kenma snorts, giving the taller a clean towel from the nearby linen closet.

"we won't be late right?" he asks, patting himself dry before slipping on his red hoodie. "of course not. i just need to clean my office before the meeting," shrugs kenma.

"here, so you don't go hungry." kazuma hands over the bagged meal he had packed a few seconds ago to his brother. "oh, thanks kazu! shall we go mom?" tetsuo asks, clearly excited.

he's always been fond of kenma's work as he basically creates and develops games. tetsuo, sharing the same love for video games like his mother was obsessed with the idea and planned to take over the business when the time was right.

"let's go. bye kazu, also tell your dad that leftovers are in the fridge. love ya!" kenma waves before heading out the door with tetsuo.

"wanna drive the car? i heard from a little crow that you got your license so how about we see how well you can drive." the shorter latter tosses over the car keys to tetsuo after unlocking it.

the two settled in their seats. "did uncle hinata tell you?" the mom nods. "yeah i passed by him and haruka at the dmv last week." tetsuo quickly turns on the ignition.

"ready?" the former setter raises a brow as tersuo calmly gripped the wheel. "okay, let's go!"

after minutes of talking and driving, they had finally arrived at the offices. as they reached the entrance, the mother and son greeted the guards on duty, and the receptionist at the desk.

"this place is huge," tetsuo admires the architecture of the lounge, looking around. there were tv screens and monitors hung on different walls showing different commercials for the games that have been released recently.

"of course. did you expect all of us to hang out in a small closet or someone's basement?" kenma jokes, entering the elevator.

that whole day, tetsuo and kenma had talked for hours even during their little board meeting. kenma had taught him a few basic things when you start with game development and a few programming stuff that would be helpful at the house when kuroo doesn't know how the computer works.

that man is already in his late 30s, but he still acts like someone who's lived through ten different generations.

when they all got home, they just lounged in the living room. 

kazuma suddenly stands up and grabs his backpack. "oh wait, i got you guys something." he says, taking out a few things. 

"here you go mama— i heard you complaining that you needed a phone case and i found this one," kazuma hands kenma a clear phone case with a red frame, while the clear part had colorful stickers that were in the shape of different sweets. "oh wow. thanks kiddo, i'll use it well," 

immediately, he swaps out of his old phone case and places on the new one, admiring how cute it looked.

"papa, here's that shirt you wanted." kuroo's eyes lighten at the sight of the shirt he had been looking all around tokyo for. 

it was a few months ago when kenma and tetsurou went on a date and while they were shopping around, he saw this shirt that was basically a really rare design (even though it was just a jersey that had a cat theme to it). every time he would look for it though, it was either sold out of out of stock.

"woah! where'd you find this?" the taller asks in shock, checking to see if the shirt was real. "just around the same store you guys went to last time. they finally had it in stock and i knew you've always wanted it." kazuma shrugs.

just like his mother, he wasn't always so open with his emotions.

kuroo sniffles, pretending to cry. he pulls kazuma into a hug and cries exaggeratedly, making the eldest som roll his eyes. "you're welcome, papa." kazuma chuckles.

"and for you...i got the newest release for call of works: operative track!" kazuma pulls out the game disc, tetsuo's eyes widening. "how the hell did you get that?" the latter furrows his brows.

"a secret i'll never tell." shrugs the older.

after dinner, they had decided to play the game since it had the option to team up as four.

"papa, you really suck at this game." tetsuo chuckles, putting down the controller on the coffee table.

kuroo frowns, slumping. "it's too complicated! so many buttons you need to press and stuff. how do you kids play this?" he complains like an old man.

"kuro, you're literally 38, not 138." kenma says with a straight face. kazuma's phone rings and he immediately picks up after reading the caller id.

"hey benji...stay over? yeah sure, just head over! alright, i'll see you, bye." the unnatural blonde smiles as he hangs up on the phone, earning a look from his brother and parents.

"what?"

"who was thaaaat?" kuroo wiggles his eyebrows. "benji. him and his brothers are gonna stay over since uncle bokuto and uncle akaashi are mating at their place."

both parents snort. "guess they're gonna end up having another kid," kuroo chuckles. he stands up and walks over to kenma how was busy snacking on leftovers by the dining area.

he wraps his arms around the latter, pecking his temple. "how about we have another kid, kenma?" he whispers in his ear, earning him an elbow to his stomach. "dumbass." kenma says before walking back to the living room.

the dark haired latter only releases a wheezed out chuckle. 

"that's my kenma."

the siblings had arrived a few minutes after kenma elbowed kuroo. they spotted their uncle kuroo on the floor, holding his stomach.

"what happened to him?" kaede asks. "oh, mama elbowed him in the gut. come in," tetsuo says in a tone as of this thing happened often (which it did). "oh word," replied the older.

as the siblings caught up a bit with their god-parents, meanwhile, benji and kazuma were busy flirting with each other. they had a little world to themselves as the others conversed with each other.

when they had noticed that things had become quite, they had realized that all eyes were on them.

"what?" they ask at the same time.

"are you two dating?" kuroo narrows his eyes. benji and kazuma share a look. "that means yes! pay up papa!" tetsuo cheers, gesturing his hand at his dad.

"yeah, you gotta pay all of us!" kenji chuckles. "you bet on us?" kazuma asks, clearly confused. 

"yeah. all of us said that you were dating while papa said no," shrugged tetsuo as kuroo handing him 10 bucks and doing so with kaede, kenji and kenma. they all had satisfaction written on their face while kuroo was just gloomy.

"oh my god," kazuma facepalms in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from benjirou.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm going to make this into a series of haikyuu parents and their kids kajsks
> 
> anyway, here are my inspos for this fic:
> 
> kenma with baby tetsuo: https://pin.it/4jNIY1k  
> kuroo with baby kazuma: https://pin.it/4HFtGOI
> 
> credits to the original owners and that you so much for reading!


End file.
